Boy to Man Series: Companion Witch
by KadenDominus
Summary: AU and OOC. In an unspoken tradition dating back centuries before, male Heir Apparents to the Most Noble and Ancient Houses are taken to Madame Yennefer's manor to receive an introduction to the world of carnal pleasures. As the Heir Apparent to House Potter and Black, Harry Potter is the next Potter-Black to follow the tradition.


**A/N: General disclaimers and all that jazz. Mature content. Blah...blah...blah**

**A/N 2: 31 pages totaling 8,322 words and 7,164 of those words are smut. Reader submission at the end.**

* * *

_**Boy to Man: Companion Witch**_

_**Pairing: Harry P. x Fleur D.**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**#1 Request from previous poll**_

* * *

"Do I really have to be here?"

"Stop whining Harry."

"We shouldn't be having this conversation outside or be seen lingering outside either for too long. Too many prying eyes."

Harry Potter grumbled but followed his godfather Sirius Black and honorary uncle Remus Lupin inside a rather outwardly non-descript building. The tell-tale tingle of wards and other non-decipherable protective magics tingled across his skin, but Harry dismissed this. Important buildings were usually protected by ancient magics. The rich, elaborate décor and elitist ambience of the building's interior stopped Harry in his tracks. Everywhere he looked the young Potter-Black Heir Apparent saw tasteful opulence, but his attention quickly shifted to the gorgeous women parading about. He discretely tried to hide the growing erection he had, and he wished he had worn robes instead of the muggle business casual dress trousers.

"Well, it's nice to see that your eyes still work."

Sirius' dry remark snapped Harry out of his stupor, and he wiped the corners of his mouth when Remus mimed for him to do so. Feeling no drool, Harry glared at Remus and the werewolf snickered. The women that occupied Harry's attention were provocatively dressed, and Harry didn't know whether to be a gentleman and look away or appreciate the view that they flaunted. Some of the women came up to Sirius and Remus and kissed their cheeks or affectionately touched them in some way.

"Lord Black and Mr. Lupin. What an absolute pleasure to see the both of you again."

"Thank you for your kind words Madam Yennefer and we appreciate you letting us book an appointment on such short notice."

Once again Harry's attention was divided as he tried to rein in his wild thoughts. He had never heard Sirius use such words, coupled with a genuine and flirtatious tone. Even his godfather's posture, normally so aloof and unassuming had changed. Sirius stood tall, regal-like and he had kissed the back of Yennefer's offered hand. Remus followed suit and the woman's full attentions fell onto Harry. Madame Yennefer's unblinking gaze unnerved Harry, as her pinkish-purple eyes held him spell bound. Decked out in draping fabrics of various shades of black covering a form-fitting dress that fell to mid-thigh, Madame Yennefer cut a commanding presence. The statement making thigh high buckle clasped leather boots with four-inch heels made her as tall as Sirius and Harry.

"This must be the young, vibrant Heir Apparent Harry Potter. I have been expecting you and my name is Madame Yennefer of Vengerberg."

The stunning raven-haired woman extended her hand and Harry tried to be as graceful in kissing her hand as Sirius and Remus had been. When Harry straightened, Yennefer took his arms in both her hands that were covered in elbow length black felt gloves. She led him up one of the three staircases that led away from the expansive foyer, barely a glance being given to Sirius or Remus and inherent male pride kept Harry from looking back at his godfather for instruction. The two of them stepped onto the second floor and Harry's eyes tracked as many details as he could. Constant vigilance and all that. The rich, dark mahogany wood paneling halfway up the walls, the thick, dark wooden doors and a constant heady sense of spices.

"Did Lord Black tell you why you are here?"

Harry flushed at Madame Yennefer's question, almost stumbling over his feet and he didn't look at the woman. Of course, Sirius would have told Yennefer why Harry was here, and embarrassment kept Harry from answering. Yennefer stopped outside one of the many doors in the hallway and waved her hand. The door shimmered, runes briefly flashed, and locks unclicked. The analytical part of Harry's brain took over and he tried to remember exactly what he saw.

"Don't bother my dear. They are always changing, and your gifts are not the runes but rather are inside the room itself."

Harry grinned sheepishly, having been figured out and he walked into the room with Yennefer. The same opulent design and décor that Harry had experienced earlier decorated the room and comfort played a huge part in the room's design. Yennefer pointed to a large, black lazy-boy recliner and Harry sat down in the chair. The chair supported him comfortably, almost too much so, and Yennefer stood behind him.

"There is no shame or embarrassment to be had when losing your virginity Harry Potter. It is a natural event in life, and it must happen sometime. Whether you lose it in a back alley behind a tavern or here at my abode, the result is the same. Although by choosing my abode and using my services you will be much more comfortable, safer and enjoy the experience a lot more than if you were to shag in a back alley."

"Um, thank you?"

Yennefer laughed, a rich sound, like tinkling bells and she ran her fingers through Harry's hair. Her hand settled at the base of Harry's skull, her fingers carding through his hair and Harry relaxed. Yennefer waved her hand again and a large cupboard opened. A large pensive floated out and settled onto a table in front of Harry.

"My clients have the opportunity to peruse my girls and choose their companion for the duration of their visit. No names are given and its your companion's decision as to what name you shall call them. Their safety and well-being are my top priority."

"I understand."

Without another word the pensive glowed a faint blue and a replica image of a pretty Asian girl hovered above the pensive. A red satin bra support B-cup breasts and matching hip hugger knickers covered a firm looking, tight arse. The girls' cutting brown eyes pierced through the haze surrounding Harry's mind and his eyes tracked her olive skin and taut stomach. The girl rotated, her clothing disappeared, and Harry's erection grew as he gazed upon her cone shaped bare breasts, dark nipples and a tight swathe of black pubic hair trimmed in the mohawk style.

"A simple yes or no will suffice Harry Potter. This is your day to experience carnal pleasures and there is no judgement in not choosing the first girl you see. Today is all about you and your preferences."

"No thank you then. She's pretty but…"

"You'll know what you want when you see her Harry Potter. No more needs to be said."

The girl dissipated and a statuesque model of a young woman with platinum blonde hair took her place. Harry straightened in his chair at the sight of Daphne Greengrass clad in gauzy purple lingerie. Yennefer settled him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Privacy and discretion are paramount in this line of work and you are under legal obligation not to share the real-life identities of the companions that work here. Personal feelings can elevate or diminish the levels of pleasure you can experience."

Despite knowing Daphne in real life, Harry couldn't help but admire the light-haired witch floating before him. The almost see through demi-cup light purple bra she wore strained to contain her C-cup breasts and the cheeky styled matching knickers barely covered the swells of her arse. Like the witch before her, Daphne rotated, and Harry was treated to the marvelous sight of a naked Daphne Greengrass. Dusky pink button nipples topped off Daphne's generously curved breasts, a soft looking stomach and interestingly enough a neatly trimmed triangle of black pubic hair. Her arse was well-rounded and bubbly.

"I know her, and she knows me. I don't think that will work out…it'd be awkward."

"Fair enough Harry Potter."

The third witch that came out of the pensive was another platinum blonde and her hair fell down around her in messy tumbles. Her clear, almost silver eyes entranced Harry and her light golden skin contrasted against the bright pink of her lips. Harry got out of his chair and walked over to the replica image of the girl. Even through the replication Harry could see her ethereal, fairy like beauty and he grinned at the rainbow coloured and striped lingerie she wore. Although on the petite side, her A-cup breasts were perky and when the image rotated her nude coloured nipples stood out like pencil erasers. Her arse was one of her best features, rounded enough to draw attention and the postage stamp of matching blonde hair above her slit made Harry's cock throb.

"She is a nice witch and would be a good match for you. Shall we put her on hold, and you can see the last of the companions selected for you?"

"You selected witches…companions for me?"

Harry turned away, tearing his eyes away from the otherworldly beautiful witch hovering in front of him and stared dumbfounded back at Madame Yennefer. The woman smiled knowingly and if not secretively at him.

"I have many girls that work for me Harry Potter. Although you are a strong, virile young man you do have your limits. Even with stamina potions. I took the liberty of picking a select group of companions that would positively influence your introduction into the world of carnal pleasures and be good instructors. For your future endeavors that is."

The last comment was delivered with a dry tone and saucy wink from Madame Yennefer. Harry flushed but couldn't deny any of her statements and settled back into the chair. Harry didn't know what conversation Sirius and Remus had with Madame Yennefer but apparently, he had a thing for blonde witches and pale, smooth unblemished skin. The final witch floating before Harry left him speechless, her beauty such like poets and songwriters wrote about. The sinfully small black lingerie she wore only enhanced her more than generous curves as the witch boasted the perfect hourglass figure. Harry wasn't an expert in woman's lingerie, barely being able to tell the difference between regular underwear and lingerie but the small negligee that covered the witch's torso had been featured in Playwitch a few months ago. He wasn't sure how the scrap of almost see through fabric supported her heavy, full D-cup breasts but the garment accented them well. Her arse practically swallowed the matching tiny black thong she wore, and Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as his erection demanded out of his trousers.

As the usual custom, the witch rotated Harry was treated to a breath-taking visage of the nude witch and somehow the vision got even better. Pretty pink nipples begged to be played with as they stood proudly out from her breasts and a small landing strip of blonde hair hung above her otherwise bare snatch.

"Her. Can I have her please?"

"You don't want to put them side-by-side?"

Yennefer waved her hand and the other blonde witch pranced over to stand next to the last blonde witch. Harry's eyes bounced back and forth, tracking details and if he was honest, he wanted both. He didn't want to push his luck however and he pointed to the more full-figured blonde witch. With a snap of her fingers, Yennefer made the pensive retreat back into the cabinet and she directed Harry up out of his chair.

"You have made a good choice and I'm sure your companion will take good care of you. Before I leave you in her very capable hands, there are some ground rules that I will go over. As previously stated, the safety and well-being of my girls is my top priority. You cannot harm them in any way, physically, mentally or emotionally. Second, if your companion says no, then no it is. They are all well-trained and have broad horizons. However, each witch is unique and different. What one companion may like another may not and you will respect that. Third, you and your companion will set up a safe word and this is for both of you to use. Sometimes the passion can take over and be too much, or the scenario doesn't play out the way one of you anticipated. If the safe word is given both of you will stop whatever it is, you are doing and take a step back. If the matter can be resolved, then activities can resume. If not, I will be in to smooth things over. Failure to comply by these rules will have your access to my abode, services and girls irrevocably revoked. Is this all clear to you?"

Madame Yennefer had walked around the chair and stood in front of Harry as she spoke. Her tone was low, clear and radiated with power. Her magical aura flared, Harry's trained senses picking up on it, but she stood deceptively calm with her arms crossed underneath her own sizeable bust. She had that teasing smirk on her face, but her eyes were alight with almost otherworldly power.

"Yes Madame Yennefer, I completely understand."

Madame Yennefer's dark aura retreated and the light in the room seemed to return to normal. She nodded her head and a teasing grin took over her face. Harry wasn't sure what to do, the contrast giving him whiplash and she clapped her hands.

"Now that we have an understanding Harry Potter, I will take my leave. I don't think I need to be here for what happens next."

"What are you…"

Harry's voice left him when he turned in the direction that Madame Yennefer was looking and saw the real-life blonde knockout sauntering over to him in that damn tantalizing lingerie Harry had seen in her pensive replication. Madame Yennefer stepped up behind Harry, her breasts pressing into his back and she nipped his ear.

"Have fun and relax. She is one of my best girls and her repertoire of skills almost rivals my own. Your every desire will be fulfilled today Harry Potter."

Harry shivered at Madame Yennefer's words, but his eyes were on the blonde-haired stunner standing in front of him with her arms crossed underneath her large breasts and hip cocked. Her posture highlighted her captivating form and Harry admired how the negligee highlighted her long legs. Her dainty feet turned into strong looking calves and then her legs disappeared underneath her negligee. Realizing he was staring, Harry's eyes snapped up to the blonde-haired witch's and he found her smirking at him.

"I take it you like what you see Harry? I can call you Harry, can I not?"

The blonde-haired vision spoke, and Harry was surprised at her gentle, melodic French accent. She rolled her syllables and applied her French accent thicker on different words. With a start Harry realised that she had asked him a question and he cleared his throat.

"Yes! I mean, yes, that's fine. Um, Madame Yennefer said that you would choose what name I could call you. So, err, your name is?"

"You can call me Fleur Delacour. Fleur is fine though."

Fleur must have been able to sense Harry's nervousness from the way that his voice cracked, and he tried to project a calm, cool demeanor. She didn't poke at him or laugh at him and Harry relaxed by the smallest amount. Maybe, Madame Yennefer was right and his newness to 'carnal pleasures' as she called it, wouldn't be mentioned. Like she was approaching a skittish animal, Fleur walked closer and she took Harry's hand in both of hers. She looked up at him (Harry was so glad for his growth spurt in his eighteenth year that put him at just over six feet tall) from underneath impossibly long eyelashes and her expression had lost some of that dominating sultriness. Instead she looked at him gently and placed a hand over his fast beating heart.

"Bonte gracieuse Harry, I'm not that scary, am I?"

"No, no you're not but I don't like being unprepared and right now I am so unprepared."

Fleur laughed at Harry's quiet response and led him back through the door she entered the room from. Two other doors led out of this room and Fleur pulled Harry into the room from the door on the right. A spacious and luxurious bathroom greeted him, and an encompassing warmth surrounded him. The same heady sense of spices lingered, and Fleur led him across the heated tile floor to the spacious glass enclosed rainforest shower. She turned around and eased Harry's black leather jacket off his shoulders. The heavy garment fell onto the bathroom floor with a muted thump and Harry's eyes closed as he groaned when Fleur massaged the sides of his neck.

"There we go. Trust me Harry. Trust that I can and will take care of you. Let me help you, guide you, and teach you about the bodies pleasures."

Fleur's voice was hypnotic, her French lilted melody ensnaring Harry and he felt like putty in her hands. He didn't move as Fleur undid his belt buckle and unzippered his jeans. She pulled his designer t-shirt over his head, leaving him bare chested and scratched the back of his neck. Her fingers raked down across his shoulders, down his chest and down across his abs. Harry groaned again and opened his eyes. Fleur's fingers were quick to flutter over his eyes and he shut them.

"Keep your eyes closed for just a few more moments Harry."

Her fingers repeated the process back down the front of his body and teased the waistband of his boxers. Harry's body tensed but Fleur just smoothed her fingers back and forth on the sensitive skin above his pubic bone. With his eyes closed Harry couldn't see Fleur but he felt the air shift and she untied his trainers. His trainers and socks came off and Fleur smoothed her hands up the inside of his thighs. Before he could stop her (not that he wanted to) Fleur quickly pulled down his jeans and boxers. His cock sprang free and bounced twice.

"Mmm. Very nice."

Harry felt the air shift again and Fleur's breath on his neck. Her hands grasped his cock and Harry's hips jerked forward. A groan escaped him again and her smooth, soft hands felt oh so good on his throbbing cock. She pumped him three times and ran her hand over the weeping bell head of his cock. Harry felt helpless as his hips moved in tandem with her hands and he delighted in her movements.

"Open your eyes now Harry."

Slowly, like coming out of a trance Harry opened his eyes and saw Fleur take a few steps back from him. Her hands traced from her hips, around the curves of her breasts and reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. She shimmied her shoulders and her bra fell at her feet. The impressive creamy breasts Harry had seen in the pensive replication were bare for him to see and he took a step towards her. Fleur giggled and took one step back. She wiggled her hips as she lowered the tiny scrap of lace that constituted her thong and Harry gulped as he saw his first, non-Playwitch pussy.

"Come join me Harry."

Fleur walked backwards into the glass enclosed shower and Harry followed her. The water turned on and a fine mist blanketed them. Fleur pushed Harry underneath the spray and Harry closed his eyes. He felt a wet, warm soapy washcloth across his back and Fleur scrubbed her way down from his neck, his arse and down his legs to his feet. She stood up and repeated the process on his front but skipped his straining cock. When she stood up a second time, she lathered her hands up in soap and jerked Harry's cock. The sensation was pleasurable, much better than his own hand and she pressed closer to him, so her breasts mashed into his side.

"Breathe Harry. Just focus on my hands and how good I am making you feel."

The hypnotic tone of Fleur's voice, the warmth of the shower and Fleur's hands had Harry ready to burst. With one hand she stroked his hard shaft and with the other she cupped his swollen balls. Black spots dotted Harry's vision, a dull roar sounded in his ears and Fleur's technique of softening or tightening her grip on his shaft and balls was too much. With a long, low groan Harry squeezed his eyes shut and jerked his hips forward as his cock erupted. Thick, heavy ropes of cum blasted forth from his balls and splattered the glass shower wall in front of him. Fleur didn't stop stroking him and her hand on his balls squeezed gently. In Harry's mind, his orgasm seemed to last forever, because his balls still churned, and his cock still throbbed. Eventually Fleur slowed her strokes and let go of his cock and balls. Harry took deep, ragged breaths, his vision and hearing returning to him.

"Welcome back Harry. How do you feel?"

"Bloody fantastic. That was amazing."

"I'm glad. Do you mind?"

Harry straightened and he saw Fleur holding out another washcloth towards him. She waggled her eyebrows and held out the soap. Grinning, Harry stepped forward and took both items from the witch. He lathered up the washcloth with soap and followed the process Fleur had done with him. He marveled at her slender frame and he dropped the washcloth to trace the miles of skin available to him with his hands. Fleur hummed in approval and stayed still as Harry cupped her arse in his hands. He squeezed the firm flesh tightly in his hands and earned another hum of approval from Fleur.

"Not that I'm not enjoying your fascination with my arse but there are other parts of me that you have yet to explore."

Fleur turned around and Harry's eyes immediately dropped down to her full breasts. Fleur shimmied and those delightful globes of flesh bounced back and forth. Fleur chuckled at Harry's dazed expression and offered the soap again. Harry shook himself, grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands. He traced down from Fleur's neck, her shoulders and down her arms. The spray of the shower was the only sound in the space and Harry grabbed Fleur's hips. The curve of her hips to her sides intrigued Harry and he ran his hands from her hips to the swells of her breasts several times. Fleur groaned and stepped closer to Harry.

"Stop teasing me Harry."

His recently flaccid cock sprang back to full attention as Harry's hands finally grabbed Fleur's breasts and his groan echoed with Fleur's. He didn't know where to grab first, the generous milky tit flesh spilling out from his hands and Harry tried to grab as much of Fleur's tits as he could. The witch's breathing got heavier, and she pressed her breasts harder into Harry's hands. The hardened nubs let Harry know that his groping was being well received and he switched his attention to the pink hardened flesh. He rolled his palms over them, earning a deeper groan from Fleur and he switched to pinching them. The instincts of knowing what to do came from deep within Harry and from all the Playwitch he had read.

"Oh, merci Harry. Oh."

Lust clouded his mind and he went with Fleur when she tugged his head down to her breasts. His teeth bit her left nipple, earning a sharp cry and he nibbled the sensitive bud. Fleur encouraged Harry's ministrations with insistent tugging on his hair and breathy moans. The Potter-Black heir apparent switched to her right nipple and he sucked hard on it. Fleur cried out and her hips jerked into Harry's. The wet, warm flesh between her legs ground against Harry's cock and he cried out. He felt helpless as he instinctively ground back against Fleur and he felt the head of his cock push against an opening. Fleur stepped back and grabbed Harry's shoulders. Both of them panted heavily and Fleur's dark eyes met Harry's lustful ones.

"Not yet Harry but soon. Let me show you another pleasure."

When Fleur dropped to her knee's excitement coursed through Harry because he knew what she was about to do. Blowjobs were one of every male's fantasies and Fleur winked at him with a giggle as she knelt in front of him. Her hand came up and brushed teasingly along his once again rock-hard shaft. Her left index finger traced in a slow, lazy spiral pattern from the base of his cock all the way to the slit and she moved her head down. Anticipation welled up in Harry, but Fleur once again teased him by allowing the head of his cock in her open mouth but with no contact. The warmth of her mouth and her breaths felt good, but Harry couldn't help but want more pressure. Just as he was about to say something Fleur closed her mouth and in one smooth motion swallowed his whole cock.

"Ugggh!"

Without conscious thought Harry jerked his hips forward, pushing his cock down further into her mouth until her lips pressed against his pubic bone. His hands grasped the back of her head and a deep, guttural moan escaped him. Fleur stayed still, his entire cock engulfed by her warm mouth and into her throat. Slowly, with her lips sucking the entire time, she backed off his cock and with a wet, loud pop let it out of her mouth entirely.

"Still with me Harry?"

"You…you have my undivided attention. Oh goodness…"

Fleur chuckled and kissed the tip of his penis. She didn't allow any of his gentle thrusting to push his cock back into her mouth and she switched to licking his cock. As she licked the underside of the head of his cock Harry flinched hard and his cock was suddenly back in her mouth. Fleur smoothly transitioned to bobbing her head back and forth, keeping a tight vacuum with her lips. Harry grabbed the back of her head, his eyes boring into hers as she looked up at him and she felt his cock harden that much more. She pushed hard down past her gag reflex and his cock slipped into her throat. To push him over the edge Fleur hummed and Harry came with a much louder groan. His mind blanked, his entire existence focused on the thick, heavy bursts of cum that shot out of his cock and into Fleur's stomach. His orgasm was prolonged and heightened as Fleur kept sucking and eventually Harry slid down the shower wall. His energy had left him for the moment and Fleur crawled between his legs after she turned off the shower.

"Is it everything that you imagined it to be so far Harry?"

"You are excellent Fleur and make me feel so good. I'm sorry that I fell but my legs feel like jelly."

"There is no need to apologize Harry. I find it to be quite the compliment that my prowess leaves you weak at the knees. Shall we get out of the shower and relax in the bedroom?"

Fleur rose gracefully to her feet and Harry struggled to follow. He didn't fall down again and rubbed himself dry with the comfortable towel Fleur gave him. Fleur walked out of the bathroom, dropping her towel along the way and looked back over her shoulder at Harry.

"Coming Harry?"

Harry followed Fleur's swaying hips out of the bathroom and into the lavish bedroom from before. A large, king-sized bed dominated the far wall, two sitting chairs sat in front of a roaring fireplace and a large sheepskin rug was in front of the two chairs. Fleur stopped by the sitting table between the two chairs and picked up a potion. She offered it to Harry with a smile and Harry scanned it with his upgraded glasses.

"It's just a simple stamina potion. Nothing malicious, I promise. After your two orgasms I suspect that you're feeling both a little drained and peckish? Non?"

Harry's stomach voiced its agreement with a growl that made Harry grimace and Fleur giggle. He took the offered potion and drained it. A house elf popped in and set down a tray of finger food. Still delightfully naked, Fleur sat down in one of the chairs, crossed her legs all lady-like and popped a grape in her mouth. Stunned at her complete comfortability with being naked, Harry sat down in the other chair and ate a few of the sandwiches. No words were spoken as they ate their food and while Harry had some pumpkin juice, Fleur sipped some wine.

"So?"

"So?"

Fleur's mischievous smirk alerted Harry to possible danger but Harry discarded that thought. This wasn't the battlefield or a political lion's den. Fleur, if that was even her real name, wasn't out to get him and Madame Yennefer had to have a strict and thorough vetting process for her girls. That being said, Harry wanted to show that besides sex, he was a competent wizard, so he mirrored Fleur. Fleur looked at him over her wineglass, smirk still in place.

"How as your introduction to the wonderful world of carnal pleasures? Living up to your fantasies?"

"It's been mind-blowing. Almost literally. Thank you for being, well…"

The playful, sultry mood receded at Harry's words and Fleur set her wineglass down. She stood up and Harry's cock hardened as he ogled her nudity once again. Fleur pulled him out of his chair and led him back towards the bed. The whole time she kept eye contact and held Harry's hands. Once both of them settled on the bed Fleur smiled that same gentle smile from earlier.

"As I said earlier Harry, there is no pressure and you can relax. I don't know if you've fooled around with any other girls and I don't care. I am here to educate you and that is something that I am enjoying quite a bit. I am going to kiss you now okay?"

Harry gave a jerky nod and closed his eyes when Fleur leaned closer. Her lips pressed softly to his, firm and insistent and Harry followed her lead. When Fleur bit his bottom lip and pulled on its Harry groaned. Fleur capitalized on this and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Surprised, Harry stiffened but Fleur coaxed him through the experience and enticed him to mimic her tongue action. When air became a necessity the two broke apart and Harry looked wild-eyed at Fleur. The gorgeous companion witch looked at Harry for a moment, studying him and whatever she found made her take charge again.

"You look ready to go again Harry. Ready to become a man?"

In one smooth movement Fleur pushed Harry to rest back against the numerous pillows piled up at the headboard and straddled his waist. Harry's eyes slid shut at the weight of her warm, curvy body on top of his and the slick wetness of her pussy resting against his cock.

"Uuuuuuggggh…Fleur…"

"Oh, I like that sound. You make my name sound sexy."

The teasing continued as Fleur rocked her hips against Harry's pulsing member, never allowing Harry to penetrate her and Harry grasped her hips. That must have encouraged Fleur as she rolled her hips a few times and then slowly slid Harry's cock into her slick pussy. Now, today had been a day of many firsts for Harry Potter. His first non-self-given orgasm via an incredible wank, a mind-numbing blowjob and now he was in his first pussy. And what a feeling it was.

Naively, Harry had enjoyed Fleur's soft, soapy hands as she wanked him off in the shower and then the subsequent blowjob trumped that. There had been miniscule gaps between Fleur's fingers and her moving hands during her hand job but there wasn't any of that during her blowjob. When her mouth had engulfed him, Harry knew why his guy friends had bragged about "getting head". Still, even that pleasurable experience paled in comparison to the velvety smooth, wet sheath that Fleur's pussy offered. The almost suffocating heat gripped him tightly and rhythmically pulsed up and down his shaft.

"Uggh…Merlin…Morgana…aaah!"

Fleur proved relentless, tightening and loosening her womanhood and Harry's inexperience and innocence were no match. Streams of cum burst forth from his cock and he instinctively thrust upwards further into Fleur. Thankfully he still had his eyes shut and he cried out as his orgasm overtook him. When the last pulse left his manhood Harry's eyes blinked open to see Fleur smiling down at him and a hand on his chest.

"Welcome back Harry and congratulations on no longer being a boy."

"Wow…"

"Why thank you for such a lovely compliment Harry."

"Um, not to bring the mood down but we, uh, didn't use any, ah protection?"

Fleur laughed and kissed him quick. She began to move again, and pleasure began to overtake Harry's mind again. Wanting an answer to his question and a measure of control, Harry rolled them over. His cock slid out of Fleur's snatch, but the cooler bedroom air broke the pleasurable haze in Harry's mind, and he pinned Fleur to the bed. His legs trapped Fleur's and he held her arms above her head.

"Oooh, taking control, are we? Comme c'est magnifique. I was going to wait until you blew your load one more time but if you're feeling ready…go ahead."

Lust crept up on Harry's mind and Fleur's dirty talk didn't help. To lessen Harry's control even more was the alluring position she was in, arms above her head making her breasts jut out with hardened nipples, and a sultry expression on her face. Harry pressed forward, the head of his cock pushing into Fleur's lower lips but not entering.

"Protection?"

Harry grit his teeth and grunted out his question. The tantalizing heat around the head of his cock was almost too much and he definitely wanted to sheath himself in her.

"Madame Yennefer's protection magic…is…stronger than your seed. S'il vous plait Harry…"

Not able to resist anymore Harry pushed himself inside to the hilt. Both of them grunted and Fleur wrapped her legs around his lower back.

"It won't take much Harry. I've been on edge since the shower. I want it rough, hard and fast."

Lust tinged Harry's mind and with a thankful groan Harry slammed into Fleur. Fleur matched his wild thrusts with ease, her skill apparent. Having two orgasms already, Harry's staying power was increased, and he was aware of all the little details this time around.

"That's it Harry. That's it. Faster. Harder. Oh yes."

Sweat dripped down Harry's face and the urge to cum had him teetering on the edge. He knew though that Fleur hadn't cum once yet and he didn't want to be labeled a selfish lover, so he focused in on Fleur. Not quite knowing what to do with his hands Harry linked their hands together and focused on keeping his strokes as smooth and deep as he could. Fleur's groans increased and she tightened her womanhood on every one of Harry's back strokes.

"Cum Harry. Oh, s'il vous plait cum already."

"You…ugh…first."

"I can't cum until you do. S'il vous plait!"

The neediness in Fleur's tone and her constant clenching and unclenching proved to be too much. With a guttural groan and muttered curse Harry emptied what felt like his soul into Fleur. As soon as his first spurt hit Fleur's insides she cried out and tightened around Harry so he couldn't move. The overpowering sensations made Harry helpless and he locked his arms out so he didn't collapse onto Fleur.

"La bonte Harry. Thank you for that. Come down here and lie next to me."

Harry collapsed down onto his back next to Fleur and she shifted so she lay on her side. She drew random patterns and designs on his chest and Harry willed his cock to lay still.

"Don't fight your urges Harry. I gave you the stamina potion for a reason and we have many more pleasurable activities to partake in yet."

"There's more than that? I thought, once you, you know…we were done."

Fleur laughed and sat up. Her disheveled hair tumbled down her front and partially covered her breasts. Glimpses of her pink nipples peeked through and once again the witch's beauty stunned Harry. How he had managed to have this beautiful woman shag him twice was beyond him, but Harry was profoundly grateful.

"No, no Harry. Just because you are no longer a virgin doesn't mean we are done. Madame Yennefer doesn't allow, how do you say, a hump and dump. Any girl can do that. No, no, no Harry Potter. You are going to tell me all of your dirty fantasies and I am going to fulfill every one."

Fragments and flashes of numerous fantasies ran through Harry's mind and he didn't know which one to ask for. He had shagged Fleur twice, but her blowjobs were incredible. The stamina potion still coursed through his body and he had a woman willing to do almost everything he wanted. Wet dreams were made of less.

"I want to know how to please you. To make you feel good."

The request came quickly and earnestly. Now that he knew what sex was like and how overwhelmingly pleasurable it could be, Harry wanted to learn. As fantastic as it would be to have Fleur as a constant bedmate, he knew that it couldn't happen, and he needed to learn how to please any future woman that shared his bed. The most pleasure that Harry had received today was when he worked with Fleur in a constant state of give and take and he imagined the results would be the same for any other women.

"As you wish Harry Potter. But we need to clean up first. Will you join me in another shower?"

Unperturbed by Harry's request Fleur rose from the bed, walked towards the door that led to the bathroom and looked over her shoulder. She sniggered as she caught Harry staring at her full arse as it jiggled when she walked and she made her arse shake even more.

"I'm glad my arse fascinates you Harry and if you join me you can take my arse."

Fleur giggled when Harry stumbled as he got out of the bed and he followed Fleur into the bathroom. The beautiful witch stood under the shower spray facing Harry and her head was tilted back as she washed her hair. Fleur's breasts jutted out due to her position and motions, her hair pushed back over her shoulder. The water sluiced down over her breasts, water droplets dripping from the hefty mounds and down her flat stomach. Harry stood mesmerized, mouth open and his cock rock-hard.

"You know you can come join me and touch me. In fact, I encourage it."

"R-right."

Once under the shower spray Harry's hands immediately grabbed Fleur's breasts. For a few moments Harry jiggled and squeezed them, marveling at the elasticity and he could feel Fleur's body stiffen. She did nothing to dissuade him, only soft moans and mewls falling from her mouth and when Harry pulled on her nipples, she moaned harder. A breathless laugh escaped Fleur and she grabbed Harry's biceps.

"You seem to be a boob man Harry and you're driving me crazy with your touches. Time for your first lesson. Don't just immediately go for the fun bits. Women, most of the time, aren't revved up and ready to go at the slightest touch like you blokes. We need to be stroked, caressed and warmed up first."

"Okay."

Harry didn't know where to touch Fleur now. She seemed to be liking his touches, but he had just grabbed her breasts.

"There is no need to hesitate Harry. I am all warmed up. Listen to my breathing, my groans and moans and how I respond to your touches. Am I pressing closer or pulling away? Now, get on your knees."

Harry knelt on the shower mat and Fleur stepped closer so her pretty, pink snatch was inches from his face. Up close Harry saw that her lower lips were open just a little, moisture other than the shower water on her slit and besides her small tuft of darker blonde-haired landing strip above her slit she was completely bare.

"You want a girl to want to have sex with you and give you a blowjob Harry Potter? Make it worth her while and rock her world. Cunninglus, or eating her out is an essential step in making sure you get yours. Normally, you'd have to tease me, entice my pussy to open for you by nibbling, sucking or licking it. Using your fingers _gently_ at first is also a good way to get me excited. Since I'm already open, go ahead and lick and suck to start."

A little nervous, but determined to please Fleur, Harry licked slowly at Fleur's slit. His tongue pushed into her pussy, collecting more of that tangy taste and he held her close by her hips. His hands shifted to her arse and he squeezed hard. Fleur groaned and pressed closer to him.

"A-at the t-top of m-my pussy i-is my clit. Sensitive. Swipe your tongue on it side-to-side and be gentle. T-too much stimulation at first is painful. Eat me Harry. Make me cream."

Following Fleur's advice Harry leaned back and admired her pussy. Swollen, more reddish pink now and with her juices sticking to the inside of her thighs and Harry grinned. He could and would finish this. With his fingers he pulled her lower lips further apart and licked at the top of her slit. Fleur's loud moan echoed in the bathroom and she pulled Harry's face into her snatch. The small bump he felt under his tongue must have been Fleur's clit and he swiped his tongue across it. Fleur's grip tightened in his hair and Harry repeated the action a few more times. Fleur cried out and her juices dribbled down Harry's chin.

"Fingers. Oh. Use your, aaah, fingers too. Vary how hard…ugh…the speed. Oh yes…"

Harry really liked how breathless Fleur sounded and how she gasped out her words. Remembering her warning, Harry eased up on her clit, switching to her thighs and he eased a finger into her snatch. Remembering some crude words he had heard in a tavern when he went out with Sirius and Remus, Harry eased a second finger into Fleur and quickened his pace. Fleur's hips moved erratically, and Harry guessed she was close to orgasming. To throw her over the edge Harry licked her clit and then sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth. He liked it when Fleur sucked on the head of his cock and he hoped for the same results.

"Oh! Harry!"

Apparently, his technique worked as Fleur simultaneously thrust her hips into Harry's face and pulled him closer by his hair. A gush of girl cum splattered Harry's chin and mouth and he didn't know what to do since Fleur held him so close. After a long moment Fleur let go of Harry and looked down at him. She laughed weakly and wiped his face off.

"Well done Harry. That was fantastic."

"You're welcome. I really hoped I could help you half as good as you've been helping me."

"Have no worries about that Harry Potter because you are a natural."

Fleur switched places with Harry and allowed him to clean himself up. They stepped out of the shower, dried off and walked back into the bedroom. Fleur sat down at the foot of the bed again, legs crossed and devilish smile on her face. Harry knew good times followed that look but he tried to play it cool. He was a man now and had fooled around with Fleur several times. What else could she teach him?

"The final position I want to show you is very popular amongst men and it is called doggie style. I think you'll understand once you see."

With another smirk and sultry wink Fleur positioned herself at the foot of the bed on her hands and knees but with her full arse pointed at Harry. She bent low, her face resting on a pillow she pulled towards her and her arse high in the air. From his point of view Harry could see her pink pussy, open for him as Fleur spready her lower lips with her right hand and Harry grinned. Oh, he would enjoy this indeed. He stood at the edge of the bed and grabbed Fleur's hips. He pulled her closer and traced the smooth arc of her back, marveling again at her soft skin. Fleur dipped under his hand and Harry inched his cock into her snatch. The slow, steady entry felt good on Harry's cock and he bottomed out with a groan. Fleur pressed back against him and Harry started slow, deep thrusts. He wanted to enjoy Fleur this time around and remember everything about this experience.

"Harry…vary your…mmm…yes…pace. Vary your thrusts also. Oh yes, just like that."

Following Fleur's instructions Harry varied his pace and thrusts. Slow and deep, melding their hips together. Short and fast, just enough to tease them both. Fleur moved her head so her long, blonde hair moved over Harry's hand when he traced her spine again. Harry almost faltered in his rhythm, the urge to pull her hair welling up inside of him and he gripped her hair with his hand. When Fleur didn't stop thrusting or complain, Harry tugged, and Fleur moaned.

"I…was wondering when…uggh…you'd do that. This isn't a lovemaking position…oh Harry. Fuck me Harry. Own me."

Fleur seemed determined to bring out Harry's primal instincts and Harry pulled hard enough on Fleur's hair that her back arched. Fleur groaned and her snatch tightened around Harry's cock. Determined to make Fleur cum, Harry thrust harder into Fleur and grit his teeth. Fleur looked back over her shoulder at him, her eyes dark with passion and almost animalistic instinct.

"Come on Harry Potter. I can't feel anything. Are you a man or a little boy?"

Fleur's words threw Harry over the edge and he acted out. He let go of Fleur's hair and pushed her face into the pillow. Then, he grabbed her hips and slammed into her with considerable strength. He was Harry freakin' Potter. Somehow, Fleur's taunting gave him staying power and he pulled her closer by her hips every time he thrust into her. Their moans and groans mixed together with the sounds of slapping flesh and every time Fleur picked her head up, Harry pushed it back down.

"So…good…oh yes…that's it. Oh Harry!"

"Uggh…F-Fleur…"

When Fleur tightened around him and he felt her girl cum drip down onto his balls, Harry lost it. With one last jerky heave he pressed as deep as he could into Fleur's spasming pussy and unloaded the last of his cum. He fell onto Fleur and almost blacked out from the sheer pleasure. Gasping for breath Harry rolled off Fleur and onto his back on the bed. Fleur didn't move, laying down on her front and for a moment the only sounds were there heavy breathing. Fleur weakly hit Harry's chest and playfully glared at him.

"Every time I think that I know just how to topple your ego and have you begging, you rise to the occasion. That was once again, fantastic Harry Potter."

"You were right. I really did like that position."

"I could tell."

"Are you okay? Things got a little…heated."

"More like passionate."

Fleur propped herself up on her arm and smiled down at Harry.

"You can fuck me that hard with such vigorous passion but still be sweet enough to ask how I am? Oh, whatever lucky witch snags you is lucky indeed. Here's another tip for you. If a witch asks for it in bed, give it to her. Sometimes you just need to fuck and be fucked."

"I'll…keep that in mind."

The fact that someone so gorgeous, so feminine like Fleur could speak about sex so candidly and with such crass words surprised Harry. That being said he wasn't going to think too much on it because Fleur had taught and given him so much.

"So, what now? Our time together has to be running out."

"We have enough time to get cleaned up and presentable. I still need to give you your parting gift."

"To the shower then?"

Fleur grinned at Harry and the two of them walked into the adjoining bathroom one more time.

* * *

A decidedly less nervous and more relaxed Harry Potter met Sirius and Remus back in the foyer just after lunch time. Madame Yennefer escorted him and had only smiled when Harry met her at the bedroom door. Fleur had redressed in her lingerie and left the room with a farewell kiss on Harry's lips.

"Ah, the boy returns a man at last."

"And quite the lover he is becoming Lord Black. I will take my leave now so you gentlemen can talk. Outside my establishment. Outside Lord Black."

Sirius went to keep teasing but after defending Harry, Madame Yennefer had cut him off with a raised hand. The Lord Black closed his mouth, dipped his head and started moving Harry outside.

"Please do visit us again Heir Apparent Potter."

All Harry could do was nod as Sirius pushed him out the door and onto the street. Harry pushed him off and scowled.

"Nice Sirius. Real mature."

"Oh, come off it Harry. Madame Yennefer doesn't mind. Come on already. Tell me."

"Sirius you're my godfather. I'm not sharing the details with you."

"Was she that freaky? Oh, you're blushing. You're embarrassed! She was freaky, wasn't she? Don't walk away Harry. Come on!"

* * *

**Chosen Witch:** do you have a mental picture of what the witch looks like? How does she act?

**Location:** where does this take place?

**Scenario:** what happens? How does Harry lose his virginity?

**Required Story Elements:** Any character quirks/descriptions you'd like? Any quirks/kinks you'd like?

* * *

**A/N 3: As always if you have a comment, question or nitpick feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. Ja ne. - Kaden**


End file.
